The overall objective of this proposal is to secure funding to support the 14th Annual Midwest DNA repair Symposium (AMDRS) to be held May 19-20, 2012 at the University of Cincinnati, Cincinnati, OH, with Cincinnati Children's Hospital Medical Center (CCHMC) as co-host. AMDRS is a regional conference that brings together researchers from across the Midwest who study DNA damage/repair and how it relates to cancer. DNA repair pathways are required to maintain genomic stability with loss of repair pathways leading to genomic mutations and tumorigenesis. DNA repair and regulation of repair pathways can also influence the effect of chemotherapeutic agents. The AMDRS has a high quality scientific program but is affordable and convenient. Consequently, it attracts a diverse array of researchers from across the Midwest. It provides an excellent opportunity for students, post-doctoral fellows and young PIs to present their work and to interact with senior investigators. It is enjoyed by senior PIs because of the scientific quality and the unique opportunity to interact with colleagues from neighboring institutions. It also attracts PIs who are interested in DNA damage/repair but who work in peripheral areas and would not normally attend a national DNA repair meeting. The program will include keynote lectures from prominent scientists, four sessions of short talks and two poster sessions. There will be a focus on new technology/approaches relevant to the intersection between DNA damage/repair and cancer development, detection and treatment. The aims of the conference are: To provide a venue for DNA repair researchers, principally from the Midwestern states, to present recent progress in their research programs, to network with other investigators and to form new collaborations. 2. To provide a venue for graduate students, postdoctoral fellows and young investigators to present their research among peers and to interact with leaders in the field. 3. To provide an affordable but high quality scientific meeting that allows participation from the diverse constituents of the DNA repair community. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: This proposal seeks funding to support a regional conference focusing on DNA repair and its relevance to cancer development, detection and treatment. The conference will attract a diverse group of researchers from across the Midwest and hence will help disseminate information that will enhance our understanding of the relationship between DNA damage/repair and tumorigenesis and how this relationship can be exploited in cancer diagnosis and treatment.